


Bloody Kokichi

by DeckofDragons



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Can be viewed as Platonic, Fix-It, Head Injury, I just view it from a shipping angle because I ship it, M/M, Trust Issues, and is probably technically platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: K1B0 helps Kokichi with his head injury.





	Bloody Kokichi

**Author's Note:**

> Someone I follow on tumblr (I don't remember who anymore) recently made a post that mentioned how after Kokichi got hit on the head with that loose floorboard that that injury was never addressed despite the fact that it was clearly a bit serious. At the time I was pretty confused by it and it still doesn't make much sense in my opinion. He was injured bad enough that he was unsteady on his feet, why wouldn't the others at least try to help him? He hadn't done anything too bad at that point in the story so they shouldn't dislike him *that* much. Anyway, that's basically the inspiration behind this fic.

Kokichi’s head pounded almost as if he were being hit with that floorboard over and over again. He trailed one hand along the wall as he made his way down the hall. The world had steadied a bit but he didn’t trust himself to walk straight yet even if he had somehow made it down a single flight of stairs without toppling over, hopefully he’d have the same luck with the other stairs. And to top it all off, the blood oozing down his face was unpleasant enough to almost make him feel like he wanted to vomit. Though part of that might also be because of the pain and general dizziness he was experiencing.

Maybe he should sit or lie down to rest for a bit again. Of course in a position that if anyone came upon him he’d look like he’d been killed so he could trick them into being annoyed with him instead of concerned. But everyone else had already gone on ahead of him and it was doubtful anyone would come back looking for him. So he’d just suck it up and keep going.

“Ah here you are!”

Kokichi snapped his head up to see K1B0 approaching. He froze as his eyes locked onto Kokichi.

“Hey K1B0.” Kokichi smiled and pushed his hand off the wall, giving K1B0 a small wave with it instead. He immediately regretted it as he almost lost his balance. He’d known head wounds bled a lot but he wouldn’t have guessed it be bad enough to make him feel like this.

“You’re injured.” K1B0 tone and face was filled with concern. The exact thing Kokichi was trying to avoid.

“What would a robot know about human injuries? For all you know this is perfectly normal.” Offending him should annoy him and get him to leave, right? “In fact, it _is_ normal. You’re just a machine though so you can’t be blamed for not knowing that.” Probably not the greatest insult he’d ever come up with but with how bad his head hurt the fact that he could even think at all felt like a miracle.

K1B0 frowned at him, good it was working. But instead of turning to leave or making a comment about robophobia, he marched forward and took hold of Kokichi’s wrist. He pulled him a bit further down the hall and to the side, towards a bench. “Sit,” he said.

Wanting very badly to sit down anyway, Kokichi sat. “I’m not a dog you know, you can’t just…”

“Wait here,” K1B0 interrupted. “I shall return with medical supplies shortly.”

Kokichi sighed and watched him go. Why would he of all people bother? He probably wouldn’t even come back. He’d probably get sidetracked by the others because he didn’t care _that_ much. Or he’d intentionally ‘forget’, doing his own attempt at a prank. Which Kokichi probably deserved, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t fake cry about it later. So he’d let himself rest for a bit and then leave, they only had a limited amount of time to get to class trial after all.

Except by some miracle K1B0 _did_ come back. It didn’t even take him more than a few minutes. And he did indeed bring what appeared to be medical supplies with him as well a bottle of water, two washcloths, and a bottle of pain pills. Most of which he placed on the bench next to Kokichi.

“I have heard that head wounds on humans are known to bleed profusely and it appears to be true,” he said, leaning over to get a better look at Kokichi’s forehead. He was tempted to ask how bad it was but did he really want to know? “So I have brought bandages. But first…”

He wet one of the cloths with the water before leaning in further to… wipe Kokichi’s face with it.

“Whoa hey.” Kokichi pulled away before K1B0 could touch him. “There’s no need for you to make this big a deal about it, just let me do it.” He’d been planning to anyway since going around with his head leaking blood for who even know how long wasn’t his idea of fun even if the potential pranks he could pull with it would be. Using fake blood for stuff like that was better though especially since it didn’t involve weakening himself and thus leaving himself open to attack.

“Hold still, let me help you. I think I know what I’m doing.”

“You _think_?”

“Well… yes. So…”

“Fine, go ahead.” Kokichi’s head hurt too much for him to really care. He also wanted to see how K1B0 would do. ~~And someone else taking him of him would be nice.~~

K1B0 leaned in again and carefully touched the cloth to Kokichi’s face. He was gentle as he wiped away the blood, not saying anything. The cloth he’d chosen was a soft one too, making the experience rather nice. Kokichi _almost_ found himself relaxing into it.

Presumably once Kokichi’s face was blood-free or close enough to it, K1B0 used the other cloth to pat his face dry and then bandaged his forehead. That hurt a bit more but he was still very gentle with it, mitigating the pain.

“There,” he said proudly as he pulled back. “Now finish the water and take a pain reliever from the bottle and you should be good as new.”

Kokichi did as instructed, not arguing because the sooner his head stopped hurting the better. The water certainly seemed to help a little right away, enough that given a few more minutes of rest he could probably fake being fine flawlessly even while standing.

K1B0 stood there in front of him, clearly expecting something. A thank you no doubt. Which he deserved but unfortunately for him, he wasn’t getting one right now.

“Why’d you help me?” Kokichi asked as he placed the empty water bottle down. He kept his tone and expression neutral, unsure if he wanted to tease K1B0 right now or not.

“Because you were injured,” K1B0 said with a sigh, giving up on the ‘thank you’ as he sat down next to Kokichi.

“Yes, but it’s me.” Kokichi teased K1B0 more than the others because it was fun to do and wasn’t difficult – really, he had mostly himself to blame, if he didn’t want to be teased, he wouldn’t raise to the bait so often. So K1B0 should hate him and perhaps even should’ve been pleased to see him injured.

“I know but… I don’t believe you’re a bad person. I believe most of your rude comments about robots are made out of a place of ignorance, not hate. And with how often you like to lie, I would say it’s likely you don’t believe most of it, which doesn’t mean you should say any of it of course. But I think, you might just need a friend to help you be a bit better. And uh… it’d be wrong to leave an injured person to fend for themselves, no matter who it is.”

Kokichi giggled. “Who would’ve thought a robot could be so sappy? I like it. You’re wrong about me though, I am a bad person and a friend wouldn’t change that. So, I don’t need one nor do I want one.” ~~He’d _wanted_ a friend and he _wanted_ to be friends with K1B0~~. “But…” he stood, “thank you for helping me, I feel much better. Now we should probably get to the class trial before we get in trouble for being late.” Without waiting for K1B0’s reaction, he turned and started down the hall once more. He would’ve run but he didn’t quite trust himself to yet.

Surprisingly, K1B0 fell into step with him a few seconds later. He didn’t say anything but it was clear from how close he stood and his expression when Kokichi glanced at it that he was watching to make sure Kokichi was okay. It was… appreciated. If only their circumstances were different then maybe they could’ve been friends.


End file.
